Le crépuscule avant la nuit
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: 1940. Ivan est fou amoureux de Francis mais la guerre les sépare. Et quand ils se retrouvent, ils constatent qu'ils ont changé et n'ont pas pris les mêmes chemins. Lorsque les américains débarquent, Francis doit être fusillé avec les autres collabos mais Ivan ferait n'importe quoi pour le sauver. Quitte à demander de l'aide à ce pilote américain qu'il déteste... [RusFra/RusAme]


_C'est aujourd'hui un sujet qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps que j'ai l'extrême obligeance de vous présenter. Rédigé intégralement en deux jours, grâce à la grippe. Applaudissez-la chaleureusement. Pour une fois, malgré une nouvelle fois un sujet extrêmement difficile et encore quelque peu délicat à écrire, je promets que (presque) personne n'est mort, et surtout pas les personnages principaux !_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ce long OS, c'est mon premier essai d'écrits de ce genre. Et une fois de plus, soyez indulgents avec mes lemons, je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec ça :c_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 **7 mai 1940**

Ivan pédalait le plus vite possible, penché en avant sur la selle, sentant les roues sautiller par-dessus les cailloux et les monceaux de terres. Il venait d'emprunter la dernière descente de son parcours, et sentait aux frottements de la terre derrière lui qu'un autre vélo le talonnait de près. Il accéléra un peu plus, se jetant de plein cœur dans la descente courte et vertigineuse, voyant le lac au pied de la petite montagne se rapprocher de plus en plus… Et encore un peu…

Stop.

C'était là.

Il freina subitement, faisant pivoter son guidon, ses roues dérapant sur la terre sèche. Victorieux et fier de son arrivée sans aucun accroc, il descendit de la bicyclette et la laissa négligemment tomber par terre, adressant un grand sourire à l'adolescent juste derrière lui qui terminait à peine sa descente et affichait une moue boudeuse.

 **« J'ai gagné !** S'esclaffa Ivan, improvisant une petite danse de la joie sur les roseaux.

 **\- Pff…**

 **\- Oh allez, boude pas, Francis ! »**

Âgés de seize ans pour Ivan et dix-huit pour Francis, les deux adolescents se fréquentaient depuis l'enfance et avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble. Ils vivaient dans le même terrain et possédaient le même statut social : Francis Bonnefoy était issu d'une famille propriétaire d'un grand domaine de producteurs de vins, et Ivan Braginski était aîné d'une fratrie enfantée de riches propriétaires terriens qui avaient fui l'URSS avec leurs richesses pour aller faire leur petit commerce sur une terre plus accueillante. La France leur avait tendu les bras comme une évidence. Et surtout le domaine de la Haye qui, jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette famille de riches étrangers, avait toujours intégralement appartenu aux Bonnefoy.

Francis et Ivan étaient rapidement devenus amis et, probablement aux alentours de ses treize ou quatorze ans, le russe était tombé amoureux de son camarade de jeu.

 **« Je boude pas. C'est toi qui a triché** , marmonna le dénommé Francis, de mauvaise foi.

 **\- Tss~ Allez, maintenant que nous sommes ici, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?**

 **\- Viens. »  
**

Le français s'assit prudemment au bord de l'eau, essayant de ne pas glisser dans les herbes hautes et tomber malencontreusement dans la rivière. Le courant était assez fort, à cause du vent, et projetait des gouttelettes froides contre ses jambes. Ivan usa de la même prudence pour s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de lui, remettant au passage l'une de ses bretelles en place.

 **« Alors ?**

 **\- Ne sois pas si impatient, Ivan… !**

 **\- Tu as attisé ma curiosité~**

 **\- Hm… Bon très bien. Ferme les yeux. »**

Ivan lui faisait une confiance aveugle et, sans une seule pensée soupçonneuse à son égard, il obéit et ferma son regard à la lumière, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il s'attendait à ce que son ami lui dépose quelque chose dans les mains ou attende qu'un oiseau ou un poisson rare passe à la surface du lac pour qu'il voie à quel point c'est beau, la nature.

Imaginez sa surprise lorsque deux lèvres, autoritaires et assurées, se posèrent sur les siennes pour l'attirer dans un doux baiser.

Ivan ouvrit la bouche sur un cri de surprise par réflexe, et sentit aussitôt son pouls s'affoler et son coeur battre la chamade à tout rompre. Il ouvrit les yeux subitement pour s'assurer que ce qu'il était en train de vivre était bien réel, et aucun doute : Francis était bel et bien en train de lui rouler une pelle.

Maladroit et empressé, le jeune russe posa ses mains tremblotantes sur les joues de son ami, penchant la tête et amorçant un mouvement pour lui rendre son baiser. Leurs lèvres bataillèrent encore quelques minutes, se quittant, se cherchant et se retrouvant sans cesse dans un petit jeu qui attisait de plus en plus le désir d'Ivan, qui n'osait pourtant pas s'aventurer plus loin. Lorsque Francis lâcha définitivement ses lèvres, affichant un sourire arrogant, Ivan était encore aux anges.

 **« Lucie avait raison** , conclut-il, l'air satisfait. **Tu embrasse beaucoup mieux que Jeanne. »**

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette remarque glaça Ivan et lui fit perdre son sourire. Il n'aimait pas que son ami le compare de cette manière à d'autres filles, surtout son ancienne petite copine, sachant qu'il était un Don Juan incontestable avec les femmes. Ivan détestait être considéré comme une autre de ses simples conquêtes. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Francis et le poussa dans la rivière.

Le blond tomba dans l'eau vaseuse en poussant un cri de surprise qui provoqua le suicide de sa virilité, sous un éclat de rire qu'Ivan en put pas contrôler, sur ce coup.

Francis patina dans l'eau un instant, battant ridiculement des bras avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait pied et que l'eau ne montait que jusqu'au niveau de ses cuisses. Le russe était écroulé de rire, allongé au sol, les côtes douloureuses.

 **« C'est pas drôle ! »**

Protesta-t-il, remontant difficilement sur la berge et retirant sa chemise et son pantalon ruisselants pour les jeter sur un rocher en espérant que le soleil les fasse sécher rapidement. Puis il rejoignit son camarade, faisant exprès d'essorer ses cheveux au-dessus de lui. Ivan couina.

 **« Eh… ! Arrête, c'est froid.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'as poussé ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »**

La question laissa Francis de marbre, dans l'incompréhension. Il en semblait pas comprendre pourquoi Ivan accordait tant d'importance à ce qu'il considérait comme un simple détail.

 **« Euh ben… Je ne sais pas. J'avais envie. Puis c'est marrant.**

 **\- Marrant… Ah ouais… »**

Bizarrement, ce n'était pas ce ressenti qu'Ivan avait gardé. Il allait ajouter une réponse cinglante, mais un bruit de moteur au-dessus de sa tête l'alarma. Très vite, un silhouette métallisée qu'ils identifièrent rapidement comme étant un avion passa rapidement au-dessus d'eux, fendant le ciel et disparaissant derrière la cime des arbres de la forêt. Ivan était émerveillé.

 **« Ce sont les nôtres ?** S'emballa-t-il aussitôt, se remettant debout.

Sa joie fut cependant de courte durée. Il entendit une explosion au loin, et un autre avion passa en rafale devant eux. Il perdit son sourire, et les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard horrifié.

 **« Les boches… »**

* * *

 **25 août 1944**

Ivan débarqua dans le sous sol, essoufflé, où l'ambiance était déjà à son comble. C'était un joyeux bordel qui se déroulait au siège du Parti Communiste Français de Villefranche : On avait sorti les bouteilles de champagne et de vin, on s'embrassait, on pleurait et on chantait l'Internationale avec joie, fougue et patriotisme. Ça cachait presque le bruit de la radio grésillante.

 _Nous sommes ici. Nous sommes ici chez nous dans Paris levé, debout pour se libérer et qui a su le faire de ses mains._

 **« Où est Chiara Vargas Bonnefoy ?!** Cria-t-il, assez fort pour se faire entendre et attirer l'attention de tout le monde. L'un de ses camarades haussa les épaules avec indifférence, un verre à la main et l'air déjà bien éméchée.

 **\- On s'en fout, non ? Elle n'était qu'une pute à boches. Tant mieux pour elle si les FFI la trouvent, ils la tondront comme une bête.**

 _Non, nous ne dissimulerons pas cette émotion profonde et sacrée. Il y a là des minutes, nous le sentons tous, qui dépassent chacune de nos pauvres vies._

 **\- Dites-moi où elle est !** Rugit presque le russe, presque à bout de nerfs. **J'avais promis à Francis de prendre soin d'elle. S'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit, je vous jure que…**

 **\- Elle était en ville ce matin et elle n'est pas revenue** , soupira finalement quelqu'un d'autre. **Mais à mon avis, c'est déjà trop tard pour elle.**

 _Paris, Paris outragé, Paris brisé, Paris martyrisé mais Paris libéré ! Libéré par lui-même, libéré par son peuple…_

 **\- Je vais la chercher, je repars immédiatement à Villefranche** , soupira Ivan, remettant le manteau qu'il venait tout juste de retirer, les mains moites.

 **\- Attend Ivan, reste, c'est plus sûr… Francis comprendra… Et de toute façon, lui non plus, on peut plus rien faire pour lui.**

… _avec le concours des armées de la France, avec l'appui et le concours de la France tout entière : c'est-à-dire de la France qui se bat. C'est-à-dire de la seule France, de la vraie France, de la France éternelle._

 **\- J'irais le chercher aussi,** assura le russe, confiant.

 **\- Après ce qu'il nous a fait pendant cette guerre ?** Explosa son interlocuteur. **Après toutes ces horreurs qu'il a dirigé contre nous, contre des gens sous prétexte qu'ils étaient juifs, contre des mômes innocents ?**

 **\- C'est mon ami. Je vais chercher du côté de Lucie, elle pourra sûrement m'aider.**

 **\- Et bah bon courage, gamin. Ton pote, y a toute la France qui veut sa peau. Et éteignez cette radio bon sang, on ne s'entend plus ! »**

Ivan acquiesça vaguement, avant de se dépêcher de s'extirper hors du sous sol. Une fois arrivé à la surface, il referma soigneusement la trappe et se remit à courir. Ses poumons le brûlaient douloureusement et il ne parvenait déjà plus à respirer mais il devait se dépêcher. Il devait retrouver Francis avant que ce soit trop tard.

Avant qu' _ils_ ne le tuent…

* * *

 **12 mai 1940**

 **« Je suis plutôt beau, comme ça. Non ?**

 **\- Très… »**

Ivan se demandait toujours où était l'intérêt de faire des uniformes militaires aussi beaux, alors qu'ils allaient tous finir déchirés, salis ou troués par les balles. Il espérait naïvement qu'une telle horreur n'arriverait jamais à Francis. Lui-même avait échappé à cette contrainte parce qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Mais Francis avait l'âge requis, et la motivation recherchée.

Et pour couronner le tout, Ivan le trouvait beau comme un dieu, vêtu de l'uniforme militaire flambant neuf. La couleur et la forme le mettait en valeur, lui donnaient de la prestance et du charisme. Le prestige de l'uniforme n'était définitivement pas un mythe. Aux yeux d'Ivan, il était… Resplendissant. Sublime. Comme toujours.

Francis avait même mis une rose au bout de son fusil pour pousser le jeu jusqu'au bout. Pour eux, ils allaient repousser cette invasion allemande rapidement. La bataille était déjà gagnée, ce serait rapidement plié. Pas comme en 1914 où ça avait traîné sur plusieurs années. Cette fois, ils étaient prêts.

 **« Je suis pas convaincu** , protesta Francis en croisant les bras. **Mets-y un peu plus de cœur !**

 **\- Bon d'accord. Oui, tu es plutôt beau comme ça.**

 **\- Plutôt ?**

 **\- Beaucoup beau.**

 **\- Je préfère ça. »**

Ivan se contentait de phrases courtes, sans prendre la peine de les saupoudrer de son humour habituel. L'ambiance de la gare de train le mettait mal à l'aise. Déjà, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour lui. Toutes les familles venues dire au revoir aux jeunes soldats mobilisés se pressaient contre le rebord de la voie ferrée, se bousculant et criant. Ivan amorça un mouvement pour se rapprocher un peu plus de Francis, et fut ravi de sentir un bras rassurant s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Seulement, à sa plus grande surprise, Francis le tira dans un coin isolé, entre l'accueil et les toilettes. On y entendait le sifflement de la locomotive plus distinctement, mais Ivan n'y prêta pas attention. Il resta exclusivement focalisé sur Francis, qui le regardait en souriant tendrement et tendait une main pour caresser sa joue, le faisant frémir de plaisir.

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de leur baiser au bord de la rivière, qui datait déjà d'il y a un mois. Ivan était donc assez surpris que le français se comporte aussi tactilement et tendrement avec lui.

 **« Francis…**

 **\- Ivan… Si je reviens pas vivant… Il faut que tu sache quelque chose.**

Il en laissa pas son interlocuteur répondre. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou du grand russe d'un geste possessif et s'empara de ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un nouveau baiser passionné dans lequel Ivan se noya instantanément, répondant à son affection et collant leurs deux corps irradiant de chaleur entre eux.

 **\- J'ai peur…** Murmura le soldat contre les lèvres de l'autre, l'air nostalgique et bouleversé.

 **\- Je sais… Je suis là, je t'attends.  
**

 **\- Et si je ne reviens pas…**

 **\- Bien sûr que si, tu reviendra. Si tu meurs, je te tue... Oh. Attends, avant de partir.**

Ivan sembla hésiter une seconde, comme s'il avait peur de faire quelque chose qui le blesserait ou le vexerait.

 **\- Ferme les yeux. »**

Dit-il simplement. Et Francis obéit. Il resta dans le noir quelques secondes sans rien sentir de la part de son ami, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de froid et un peu lourd lui appuie sur le cou. Il rouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla, constatant que le russe lui avait offert un collier.

 **« Qu'est-ce que…**

 **\- Même si tu n'es pas orthodoxe, je tiens à ce que tu la garde. Elle te portera bonheur. Elle te guidera jusque chez toi, même quand tu seras perdu quelque part en Allemagne ou je ne sais où.**

 **\- Ivan… Je… »**

Francis laissa sa phrase en suspens, coupée par un coup de sifflet annonçant le départ. Il serra une dernière fois la main d'Ivan dans la sienne, avant de piquer un sprint pour ne pas rater le départ du train. Il disparut quelques instants dans l'un des wagons. Puis une fenêtre s'ouvrit et il réapparut, sortant sa tête à l'extérieur avec un sourire resplendissant, bougeant vigoureusement son bras en direction d'Ivan en signe d'au revoir.

Peut-être en signe d'adieu, se dit le garçon resté sur le quai avec un sourire factice aux lèvres, le cœur en miettes de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait. Sans avoir jamais pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

* * *

 **27 août 1944**

 **« Mais enfin, Lucie, c'est insensé ! Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui, quand même !**

 **\- Non, Ivan… Mes collègues l'ont donné en pâture aux FFI. C'est foutu pour lui. »**

La conclusion froide et stricte de Lucie laissa un froid glacial dans la grande cuisine luxueuse des Bonnefoy, tandis qu'elle servait un verre de vin à son invité. Le bâtiment avait servi de local à la Résistance gaulliste, et était assez en bordel depuis déjà quelques années. Ivan avait déjà dû pousser une radio et des cartouches de fusil par terre pour trouver une petite place où s'asseoir.

 **« Ils les ont donné en pâture… Et tu les a laissés faire…**

 **\- Je n'avais pas le choix** , protesta aussitôt l'élégante jeune femme, ravalant un sanglot avec fierté. **Je serais passée pour une collabo si je l'avais défendu.**

 **\- Mais c'est ton frère !**

 **\- Non, Ivan… La guerre l'a changé, tu ne te rends pas compte. Mon frère est mort, je l'ai perdu à tout jamais. Regarde comment il t'a maltraité, ce que lui a fait pour la France, comparé à nous. Il…**

 **\- Non** , coupa-t-il calmement. **Toi, tu n'as rien fait. Tu t'es réfugié à Monaco pendant toute la durée du conflit et tu es revenue à la Libération, en t'autoproclamant résistante. Appart prêter ta maison et ouvrir tes jambes pour les américains, tu n'as rien fait.**

 **\- Tais-toi ! »**

Effet escompté. Devant la violence de ces accusations injustes, la jeune femme jeta son verre par terre et fondit en larmes, serrant les poings et tirant nerveusement ses cheveux. Insensible face à sa souffrance, Ivan la jugea du regard, terminant son propre verre avant de se resservir. Attendant une réponse plus constructive de sa part, probablement. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire.

 **« J'ai pas eu le choix… Tu peux comprendre, ça… ?** Sanglota Lucie, essuyant son début de larme d'un geste rageur. **Les ricains, ici, ils sont comme des héros. T'as bien vu avec Jones…**

 **\- Me parle pas de celui-là.**

 **\- Oui, pardon, je sais que tu ne l'aime pas. Mais… J'ai l'impression qu'on vit une deuxième occupation. Le mark a été remplacé par le dollar et ils se croient tout permis au même titre que les allemands. Et je n'ai pas ''ouvert mes jambes'' bien généreusement comme tu l'as supposé avec tout le dégoût du monde. Ils m'ont obligée. Si je refusais, ils… Je ne peux pas les dénoncer, personne ne me croira et personne ne défendra ma cause… Ivan, j'en peux plus… »**

Ivan sembla finalement être touché par la grâce. Dans un élan de compassion, il ouvrit ses bras à la jeune fille qui s'y réfugia, avide de réconfort, pour pleurer tout son soûl. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, la berçant avec patience, chantant contre son oreille quelques versets de la célèbre Katyusha. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et s'apaise, et arrête de trembler. Même si elle restait ostensiblement lovée contre lui, en phase d'épuisement moral.

 **« Et ta petite sœur, Chiara ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Elle est où ?** Questionna-t-il, avec un peu plus de douceur, cette fois.

 **\- Dans sa chambre. Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de la voir dans cet état…**

 **\- Je me doute que les gens n'ont pas été tendres avec elle.**

 **\- Ça lui pendait au nez, cette histoire avec cet officier allemand… Euh… Ludwig Beilschmidt. Il ne faut pas s'attendre à de la tendresse quand on a fricoté avec l'ennemi.**

 **\- Elle n'a que seize ans… Et elle n'a pas collaboré. Ils s'aimaient vraiment.**

 **\- C'est notre ennemi »** , répéta Lucie, comme si ça excusait le bizutage de sa petite sœur.

Le russe laissa finalement Lucie se reposer dans la cuisine, avec un verre d'eau et un cachet pour l'aider à s'endormir. Puis il inspira courageusement avant de se rendre dans la chambre de Chiara, la demi-sœur sud-italienne tempétueuse de Francis. Son grand frère l'avait toujours aimé de tout son cœur, même si en retour, il recevait souvent des pierres dans la figure et des insultes. Chiara avait toujours été de nature rebelle et tempétueuse. C'était à se demander ce qui l'avait fait craquer chez cet ennuyeux de Beilschmidt.

L'adolescente était recroquevillée dans son lit, silencieuse, dans la semi-obscurité grâce à ses rideaux tirés. Elle devait être là depuis plusieurs jours, le temps qu'il avait fallu à Ivan pour trouver la planque de Lucie et obtenir un entretien avec elle. Qui, au final, n'avait mené à rien.

 **« Chiara ?** Hésita-t-il, s'aventurant prudemment dans la chambre. On sait jamais, avec le caractère imprévisible de l'italienne.

 **\- Il bastardo russo… Bordel, reste dehors, je t'assure que t'as aucune envie de voir cette horreur.**

 **\- Je viens juste m'assurer que tout va bien. Personne ne t'a frappée ?**

 **\- …Non. Ils ont fait pire. »**

Finalement, elle se redressa en position assise. Et Ivan dut plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur. Elle avait la tête tondue. Littéralement. Toute sa chevelure brune qui faisait son charme et sa fierté était partie. Le châtiment, ultime et inévitable, des femmes ayant cédé au charme allemand. Elle soupira en voyant le regard qu'elle récoltait de la part du russe.

 **« Je suis horriblement laide…**

 **\- Non, c'est faux.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si putain, mens pas… Et déjà, pourquoi tu viens me faire chier ?**

 **\- Je cherche Francis. Lucie m'a dit qu'il était prisonnier des résistants mais je suis sûr qu'elle me cache quelque chose.**

 **\- Cazzo… Heureusement que t'es venu me voir, sinon elle t'aurait roulé dans la farine. La plupart des miliciens ont été capturés et massacrés, c'est vrai. Mais Francis fait partie du petit escadron qui a réussi à s'enfuir avant de se faire choper par les ricains.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Fais pas cette tête, ils tuent pas leurs prisonniers.**

 **\- Je sais mais j'ai aucune envie de négocier avec eux.**

 **\- C'est à cause de l'histoire avec Alfred ? »**

Ivan serra les poings, sans répondre. L'absence de réponse fut plus efficace qu'un discours, puisque Chiara n'insista pas.

 **« Dis, bastardo… Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?**

 **\- D'accord mais tu arrête de m'appeler bastardo.**

 **\- …**

 **\- …**

 **\- Ivan.**

 **\- Whoa, tu as l'air de vraiment y tenir.**

 **\- Stai zitto ! Bon… Maintenant que je t'ai donné toutes les pistes pour retrouver Francis… Est-ce que tu peux m'aider pour Ludwig… ? Pas forcément le ramener auprès de moi, j'en demande pas tant… Juste au moins savoir où il est et comment il va…**

 **\- Je ferais mon possible. Promis.**

 **\- Grazie… »**

* * *

 **22 juin 1940**

 _En ces heures douloureuses, je pense aux malheureux réfugiés, qui, dans un dénuement extrême, sillonnent nos routes. Je leur exprime ma compassion et ma sollicitude. C'est le cœur serré que je vous dis aujourd'hui qu'il faut cesser le combat._

 **« Non mais c'est pas possible !** Pesta Chiara, indignée. **On est en train de se rendre ? Sérieusement ?**

 **\- Tais-toi** , ordonna sèchement Lucie, tandis que Ivan finissait de régler le son pour écouter le discours du Maréchal Pétain.

 _Je me suis adressé cette nuit à l'adversaire pour lui demander s'il est prêt à rechercher avec nous, entre soldats, après la lutte et dans l'honneur, les moyens de mettre un terme aux hostilités. Que tous les Français se groupent autour du gouvernement que je préside pendant ces dures épreuves et fassent taire leur angoisse pour n'écouter que leur foi dans le destin de la patrie._

 **\- Bordel j'en étais sûre. On s'est rendus.**

 **\- Pas de conclusions hâtive, petite sœur. Le Maréchal sait ce qu'il fait. Et puis, euh… Si ça se trouve, on ne se rend pas vraiment, c'est juste une ruse pour que les allemands ne se méfient pas et notre armée reviendra plus forte pour les dégager définitivement !**

 **\- Ruse de mon cul, ouais… L'armée était décimée en six semaines. Ligne Maginot de merde. Et fratello est sûrement dans un camp allemand, à l'heure qu'il est.**

Francis… Où es-tu ? Ces mots tournaient en boucle et tourmentaient vivement Ivan depuis quelques jours. Il n'en dormait même plus la nuit.

 **\- De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire.**

 **\- Oh mais bien sûr. Y a des putains de réfugiés parisiens qui arrivent par milliers chez nous, on est rationnés, Francis est porté disparu et il y a une armée de patates allemandes qui se dirigent vers nous pour nous envahir. Mais tout va bien. »**

Ivan lâcha un soupir et laissa les deux sœurs se disputer, lassé de jouer les arbitres. Il monta les escaliers en bois grinçants jusque dans sa chambre, morne et dépressif comme un condamné à mort. Francis lui manquait cruellement. Il avait peur pour lui.

Il s'installa à son bureau et sortit du papier et de l'encre. Il lui avait déjà écrit une quinzaine de lettres, pourtant, sans jamais les envoyer puisqu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Était-il au moins toujours en France… ? Il lissa le papier avec soin, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et commença à écrire.

 _Mon cher Francis,_

 _A mesure que notre belle France est piétinée par les bannières ennemies, ton absence se fait de plus en plus ressentir. Mais tes sœurs vont bien et l'ennemi n'a pas encore foulé la propriété. On l'accueillera comme il se doit de le faire quand on est vaincus, j'imagine… J'espère quand même que tu vas bien. Que tu n'es pas blessé et, si tu es emprisonné, que tu sortiras vite d'ici._

 _Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire avant que tu t'en aille et, si cette guerre nous sépare à tout jamais, il est temps que je le fasse. Je t'ai…_

 **« IVAN ! »**

Le hurlement hystérique de Lucie le fit sursauter, puis raturer sa feuille d'un coup de stylo et deux taches d'encre malvenues. Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié, et froissa la feuille avant de la jeter d'un geste expert dans la corbeille à papier. Puis il se rua au bord des escaliers.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Les allemands !**

 **\- Déjà ?! »**

Ah ouais quand même… Ils avaient mis deux jours à arriver jusqu'ici, alors que tout le monde avait prédit au moins une bonne semaine. Comme quoi l'efficacité de l'armée allemande n'était pas un mythe non plus. Nerveusement, il descendit les escaliers. Il allait devoir accueillir l'ennemi comme il se doit puisqu'il faisait partie des vaincus… Et franchement, ça l'effrayait.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée du domaine, il constata en effet que trois grosses berlines noires étaient garées dans le jardin, et qu'une quinzaine de soldats étaient alignés devant la porte.

 **« Je sais que le château est grand mais on ne va pas pouvoir loger tout le monde** , prévint directement Ivan, s'adressant à celui qu'il jugea être le plus haut gradé. De plus, c'était hors de question que l'un d'entre eux salisse la chambre de Francis en se l'appropriant.

 **\- Ne vous en faites pas** , répondit l'homme avec un grand sourire hypocrite et un accent allemand à couper au couteau. **Nous venons simplement demander un bureau et une chambre pour un capitaine et un caporal.** Puis il se tourna vers l'un des soldats. **Herr Wagner ! Geh und hol die Beilschmidt Brüder ! »**

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux hommes sortirent de l'une des voitures, et marchèrent jusqu'à eux d'un pas militaire. Ivan reconnut aussitôt le capitaine, juste en regardant ses épaulettes ; il était plutôt grand et strict, son visage fermé ne reflétant aucune émotion. Ses yeux bleus étaient glacés et ses cheveux blonds fermement plaqués contre son crâne avec du gel. Le soldat Aryen typique de Hitler. Ivan ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. L'homme qui l'accompagnait avait une apparence déjà largement plus atypique ; il était visiblement albinos au vu de sa peau et ses cheveux trop blancs, et ses yeux reflétaient une étrange lueur rouge. Avec un tel physique, ce n'était presque pas étonnant que son frère ait monté les échelons plus vite que lui. Ivan ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer comme au freak show. Ça ne sembla pas déranger l'allemand. Il devait bien aimer que les gens le regardent.

 **« Ils veulent quoi, les bâtards aux patates ?**

Ah, bénie soit la voix douce et gracieuse de Chiara qui tombait juste à temps quand il le fallait…

 **\- Chiara, ma puce, tu peux emmener ces hommes jusqu'aux chambres des domestiques ? Celles avec un petit bureau en annexe.**

Il devina au regard outré que lui lança l'italienne qu'elle n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout d'accord que cette intrusion ait lieu. Mais avaient-ils réellement le choix ?

 **\- Kesesesese, bonjour mademoiselle~** , la salua le caporal, dans un français franchement approximatif et avec un rire absolument étrange qui fit frémir Ivan.

 **\- Ta gueule, toi. Suivez-moi, et grouillez votre cul parce que je vous attendrais pas »** , répondit Chiara avec tact, sous le regard désemparé de l'allemand, suivi de son frère blond haut gradé qui restait toujours aussi stoïque. Pendant un bref instant, Ivan avait cru voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage mais non, impossible.

Il avait forcément dû rêver.

* * *

 **28 a** **oût 1944**

 **« …Non Ivan, c'est définitivement pas une bonne idée.**

 **\- Je ne faisais que vous informer de mes intentions. Vous n'êtes absolument pas obligés de me suivre dans ce plan.**

 **\- Le parti s'oppose. Tu n'iras nulle part.**

Ivan soupira, défaitiste et furieux.

 **\- D'accord c'est bon, j'ai compris… Vous n'en avez rien à faire.**

 **\- On ne risquera la vie d'aucun de nos membres inutilement. Surtout pour sauver cette ordure de Francis.**

 **\- J'avais oublié que vous étiez tous une bande de cul pincés qui n'agit que pour ses propres intérêts… »**

Personne n'eut la répartie de répondre, sur le coup. Il y eut un baissement de tête général. Ivan, confiant, sentait que c'était le moment ou jamais.

 **« Je vais le sortir de là et lui obtenir une fausse carte de résistance. Et il ne m'arrivera rien. De toute façon, après la guerre qu'on vient de se prendre dans la gueule, je vois mal comment ça pourrait être pire… »**

* * *

 **3 f** **évrier 1943**

Depuis que Lucie avait fui le territoire français en 1941, c'était bien vide. Ivan et Chiara ne discutaient pas spécialement ensemble. La plupart du temps, en fait, l'adolescente boudait. Elle était mécontente de la présence des ''bâtards aux patates'' comme elle aimait les surnommer et Ivan la comprenait. Il s'en voulait d'être impuissant, face à ça.

Cependant, les Beilschmidt ne semblaient pas avoir compris la haine que leur vouait Chiara. Le fameux caporal, surtout. Ivan avait rapidement appris qu'il s'appelait Gilbert. Et il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Gilbert était sensé être le grand frère parmi les deux intrus mais il était de loin le plus bruyant le plus excité, le plus irrespectueux et le plus immature. Et il draguait Chiara avec une lourdeur insupportable. Heureusement, à force de rejets plus ou moins violents, il avait fini par laisser tomber. Et Ivan, en se concentrant exclusivement sur le danger potentiel que pouvait être cet emmerdeur de Gilbert sur la petite sœur de Francis, n'avait pas vu le rapprochement significatif entre elle et le discret et humble Ludwig.

Ivan ne l'aimait pas non plus. Par principe, parce qu'il était allemand. Et Chiara lui vouait tout autant de haine, même s'il en l'importunait pas. Ou du moins, c'était ce que Ivan pensait…

Un soir, Ludwig n'était pas resté dormir. A peine revenu de la Kommandantur, il a annoncé qu'il partait au cinéma et proposait galamment à Chiara de l'accompagner. Ivan s'attendait à devoir se barricader sous le coup de la furie de la tornade italienne. Mais non. Elle avait juste rougi et accepté timidement. Et autant dire que ''rougir'', ''accepter'', ''timidement'' et ''Chiara Vargas Bonnefoy'' dans la même phrase, ça n'existe pas. Ivan ne s'y était pas opposé. Il avait juste fixé son verre de vin avec ahurissement, avant de se promettre d'arrêter de boire le soir. Ça lui donnait l'hallucination de voir Chiara devenir une jeune fille gentille et timide.

Puis il était allé se coucher. Mais s'il était resté plus longtemps, il aurait compris que ce n'était pas une illusion lorsque, en revenant de cette fameuse séance au cinéma, Ludwig avait attiré l'adolescente contre lui avec douceur et maladresse, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il aurait vu Chiara rougir comme une tomate et lui répondre. Il aurait vu cet amour innocent de toute politique et toute corruption, il aurait compris que ce couple que les autres considéraient comme contre-nature n'était pas son ennemi.

Il aurait pu la sauver des griffes des FFI.

Le lendemain fut l'une des pires journées de la vie d'Ivan. Pourtant, elle avait commencé excellemment bien. On aurait pas pu faire mieux. Chiara était venu le réveiller comme tous les matins avec sa douceur habituelle, en jetant violemment sa chaussure contre la porte. Depuis le temps, il avait l'habitude. Il avait arrêté de sursauter. Mais là…

 **« Francis est revenu.**

Ivan se redressa aussitôt dans son lit.

 **\- T… Tu es sûre ?**

 **\- Bah oui. T'es con ou quoi ? »**

D'accord c'est bon, il la croyait. Ce n'était pas une blague, c'était bien réel. Francis était revenu, il était là…

Ivan repoussa la couverture et se dépêcha de s'habiller convenablement, alors que Chiara tambourinait à sa porte en lui hurlant de se dépêcher. Il enfila rapidement une chemise, un pantalon, un veston et des chaussures et dévala les escaliers, manquant de se casser la figure à plusieurs reprises. Il suivit ainsi Chiara en course effrénée jusque dans la cuisine, où il arriva essoufflé.

Ils avaient fait tellement de bruits en déboulant qu'ils avaient attiré l'attention des deux personnes présentes ; une femme que Ivan en connaissait pas, et… Francis. Francis qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, le bras levé, sur le point de boire une gorgée de café. Geste amorcé mais arrêté au moment ou sa petite sœur et son ami d'enfance étaient arrivés.

Ivan était au paradis. Il était en euphorie totale. Il voulait tout raconter à Francis, tout : Comment ils s'étaient débrouillés jusque là sans lui. Que Lucie allait bien, même si elle était loin d'eux. Qu'il y avait des allemands chez eux mais tant pis, on a pas eu le choix, ah et t'en fais pas, ignore Gilbert, c'est un con. Qu'il avait rejoint la résistance communiste, enrôlé en 1941 par des camarades qui avaient su le convaincre au détour d'un café, en flattant ses origines soviétiques et promettant qu'il serait utile à la patrie. Qu'il l'aimait toujours autant, qu'il était infiniment heureux de le voir. Francis afficha un énorme sourire en voyant Ivan, posa sa tasse et repoussa sa chaise pour se lever et venir le saluer.

Ivan perdit immédiatement son sourire.

 **« Oh… Tu as changé d'uniforme.**

 **\- Et oui~ mais bon, c'était soit les camps de travail en Allemagne, soit la Milice. Le choix était vite fait ! »**

Répondit Francis en riant et sans se douter une seule seconde de son mal être, venant enlacer son ami. Ivan se tendit mais ne protesta pas. Mais à l'intérieur, il hurlait.

Francis avait rejoint la Milice… L'armée du Maréchal Pétain. L'armée des collaborateurs et des amis des allemands. En tant que résistant, il devait le catégoriser comme ennemi. Et mon dieu, ça lui faisait mal…

 **« Et… Comment tu as échappé aux allemands, en 1940 ?** S'enquit Ivan, perturbé.

 **\- J'ai été attrapé et prisonnier de guerre, comme tout le monde. Mais ces camps sont pires que des passoires. Si tu avais vu l'organisation… Pouah. Je me suis enfui et caché pendant quelques temps. Et quand l'occasion s'est présentée, j'ai rejoint l'armée d'armistice, puis la Milice. Et me revoilà. Oh, et regardez qui j'ai rencontré !**

Il lâcha Ivan et se retourna vivement vers la jeune femme toujours sagement assise sur sa chaise. Elle avait l'air plutôt ennuyée d'être là. Son odeur de cigarette se sentait dans toute la pièce, et elle avait l'air… Négligée. Riche mais négligée. Tout le contraire de Lucie et sa coquetterie.

 **\- Je vous présente Fransesca. Ma fiancée. »**

Aïe. Boum. Ivan se mordit la lèvre pour se faire violence et rester complètement impassible. Après tout, Francis était parti trois ans… Trois ans. C'était extrêmement long. Il avait dû fuir, être prisonnier, il avait dû voir les pires horreurs… Il l'avait oublié et était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était normal. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là mais Francis en rajouta une couche.

 **« Et je vous rassure, elle n'est ni juive, ni franc-maçonne, ni bolchevik ! Une française comme vous et moi, pure, modèle du pays que nous voulons forger. De la France, la vraie, la grande, nettoyée de la juiverie et de toutes les autres parasites. Je l'ai rencontrée à Paris, quand notre Maréchal a organisé cette gigantesque rafle au Vel d'Hiv. Un jour historique pour notre patrie, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis heureux d'être parmi vous, avec elle. »**

Ivan se sentait profondément dégoûté et chagriné de le voir aussi heureux avec des tels principes extrémistes. Avant, un rien suffisait à son bonheur. Maintenant, il était pollué par des idées noires, par la politique et la propagande. Finalement, Francis n'était jamais revenu. Son Francis était mort. Ce type-là, Ivan ne le connaissait pas.

 **« Qu'est-ce que la guerre a fait de toi…** Murmura-t-il, rien que pour lui. Malheureusement, Francis entendit.

 **\- Comment, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?**

 **\- Rien… Je vais me coucher… »**

C'est le cœur en miette et sous le regard sincèrement désolé de Chiara qu'il quitta la cuisine criminelle. Finalement, il avait tort. On ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec cette guerre. A tout moment, tout pouvait être pire.

* * *

 **28 a** **oût 1944**

Ivan passa tant bien que mal entre les gens qui peuplaient les rues de la ville, parlant, retrouvant un ami, un frère ou un père perdu pendant le conflit ou faisant la fête tout simplement. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : Les chars, motos et voitures mal garés en plein milieu de la route, bloquant le trafic routier. Évidemment… Quand il avait entendu parler d'embouteillages sur la nationale à la radio, il aurait dû se douter que c'était eux.

Il se glissa entre les gens qui se retrouvent et les gens perdus. Il ignora difficilement les photos de déportés recherchés placardés contre les murs, il passa en coup de vent à côtés des cris de joies de retrouvailles. Ça faisait déjà une semaine que c'était la fête alors que le pays était détruit et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger… L'optimisme français déroutait toujours autant Ivan.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, assis à la terrasse d'un bar. Après avoir slalomé sans fin au milieu de la foule, il se posta face aux deux hommes qui buvaient un coca.

 **« Ehm… Hello, euh…**

Ah oui. Il s'était souvent moqué de l'accent des allemands mais lui, en anglais, il était une bille. Il avait presque zéro connaissance.

 **\- Yes, mister ? What d'ya want ?** L'encouragea l'un des deux soldats, compréhensif.

 **\- I'm… Cherching… ? Non, looking. For…**

 **\- I can speak french. Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?** Ricana le même homme, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Ivan. Il haïssait cette arrogance typique des américains. Qui malheureusement n'était pas qu'un cliché.

 **\- Je cherche Alfred F. Jones. »**

* * *

 **21 av** **ril 1944**

 **« Pourquoi vous m'avez pas prévenu que les américains étaient arrivés ?** Soupira Ivan, lassé de cette équipe d'incapables qui lui servaient de camarades communistes.

 **\- Parce que justement, ils ne sont pas arrivés. On écoute Radio Londres depuis ce matin, on attend toujours le code dans _Les français parlent aux français_ mais ça devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.**

 **\- On a eu quel code, alors ?**

 **\- ''La bibliothèque est en feu''. Un parachutage, donc.**

Ivan lâcha un soupir bruyant. A quoi ça rimait de parachuter des américains au compte goutte sur le territoire ? Ils risquaient juste de se faire fusiller.

 **\- Et c'est pas fini.**

 **\- Quoi, encore ? Comment ça pourrait être pire ?**

 **\- C'est toi qui a été désigné pour cacher l'américain chez toi. Félicitations, Ivan.**

 **\- …Pardon ?**

 **\- Allez, dépêche toi ! Déjà que tu es en retard de deux heures.**

 **\- Mais c'est pas ma faute, je… »**

Il ne négocia pas longtemps avant de se retrouver dehors, une lampe de poche dans une main et un revolver dans l'autre.

Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Se demanda-t-il, alors qu'il marchait vers le point de rendez-vous.

Il était à l'heure. Il était même légèrement en retard, l'avion était déjà passé. Pourtant, il ne voyait personne. Alors que, un homme parachuté, ça ne passe généralement pas inaperçu. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne trouve rien. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve et qu'il s'en aille vite fait avec lui avant que quelqu'un de malintentionné le voie et le dénonce à la Gestapo.

Quand soudain…

 **« Hey oh ! Help me, I'm here ! »**

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, et trouva enfin l'américain. Complètement empêtré dans un arbre, en train de se débattre comme un beau diable pour échapper aux branchages et aux fils du parachute, lâchant un tas d'insultes bien fleuries dans sa langue maternelle. Il avait dû sauter de l'avion au mauvais moment… La situation était si comique qu'Ivan ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. En comprenant que quelqu'un se fichait de lui, l'américain s'arrêta aussitôt de bouger pour le fusiller du regard. C'est à ce moment que la branche craqua.

L'américain tomba en hurlant, mais ne s'écrasa pas au sol. Son parachute était toujours accroché aux branchages plus solides au-dessus de lui. Il termina à quelques centimètres du sol, pendu par les pieds, accroché à une ficelle du parachute. Ivan dut faire un effort surhumain pour en pas s'écrouler de rire. Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et vint à sa rescousse, coupant la ficelle qui le retenait.

 **« Et bien… Elle est efficace, l'aide américaine** , se moqua-t-il, persuadé que ce petit jeune ne parlait aucun mot de français.

 **\- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi. Je suis un héros,** répondit l'américain échoué sur le sol comme une baleine à sa plus grande surprise, gonflant les joues comme un enfant qui boude.

Franchement… Franchement ? Il avait l'air d'avoir dix-huit ans, pas plus. Certainement pas l'âge et l'expérience requis pour ce genre de mission.

 **\- Bon… Comment tu t'appelles ? Et ta fonction ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Tu peux me le dire, c'est la Résistance qui m'a envoyé pour venir te chercher et te cacher.**

 **\- …Alfred F. Jones, de l'armée de l'air américaine.**

Bon ça, à la limite, Ivan l'avait deviné au vu de sa veste d'aviateur. Mais vu la façon insolite dont ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait des raison d'avoir des doutes.

 **\- Tu peux te lever ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai pas mal, je suis un héros.**

Et sur ces mots, Alfred se remit debout en grimaçant. En marchant sur son pied droit, cependant, il gémit de douleur et s'écroula, rattrapé juste à temps par Ivan avant de toucher le sol. Le russe soupira et chargea l'autre homme sur son dos, avec assez de facilité vu sa taille et sa force.

 **\- Hé ! Repose-moi par terre, fucking ruskoff !**

 **\- Certainement pas. Tu vas nous ralentir et avec le boucan que tu fais, tu vas rameuter tout le village. Alors la ferme. »**

Sur ces mots, Alfred se tut. Finalement, il n'est peut être pas aussi débile que ce qu'il paraît, se dit Ivan, agréablement surpris.

Il le ramena presque sans encombre à la Haye, et laissa lourdement tomber son butin sur le canapé. Il pouvait se permettre de faire autant de boucan qu'il voulait maintenant que les allemands squatteurs étaient partis.

 **« Ouch…** **Doucement** , gémit Alfred en se tenant les côtes.

 **\- Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner. Enlève ton haut.** »

Dieu merci, la douce Lucie avait fait des études de médecine. Par conséquent, il y avait toujours tout ce qu'il fallait dans la trousse à pharmacie de la salle de bains et elle lui avait appris les bases des premiers soins. Il pouvait donc se débrouiller. Au pire, il trouverait un docteur. Mais difficile de savoir qui les dénoncerait et qui jouerait le jeu… Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Alfred était toujours assis sur le canapé, chemise balancée sur la table basse et les yeux fixés sur les cadres photos poussiéreux entreposés sur le buffet. Ivan ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Juste quelques secondes.

Il avait une certaine sensibilité artistique. Il savait ce qui était beau. Et ce garçon-là, il le trouvait vraiment, très, très beau. Il n'avait jamais eu d'intérêt pour quelqu'un d'autre que Francis, pendant toute sa vie. Pas une seule femme n'avait attiré son attention, pas un seul homme ne lui avait fait tourner la tête. Mais là, Alfred attirait vraiment son attention. Alors après, il avait un caractère pas possible et Ivan était toujours amoureux de Francis, mais… Disons qu'il avait une faiblesse.

Se sentant observé, l'américain se tourna vers lui avec un sourire arrogant, l'air pas du tout gêné.

 **« La vue te plaît, Braginski ?**

 **\- C'est pas toi que je regardais.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si, tu regardais le héros.**

 **\- Pitié, pas un deuxième Gilbert…**

 **\- What ?**

 **\- Rien. Lève le bras. »**

Il appliqua de l'alcool sur un coton et le posa sur la hanche d'Alfred, qui se tendit un peu, sans rien dire. Il rouvrit cependant son moulin à paroles insensées quand la douleur fut passée.

 **« Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Que tu me fixes de cette façon. T'es pas mal non plus.**

 **\- Y a un malentendu. Je ne suis pas intéressé…** Répondit Ivan en rougissant malgré lui, pas vraiment habitué à des compliments aussi directs.

 **\- Oh, so you already have a lover.**

 **\- Yes,** répondit-il en faisant semblant d'avoir compris, sans prêter attention à la forme de la phrase d'Alfred.

 **\- C'est le type blond sur les photos, à côté de toi ?**

 **\- Francis ? Oh… »**

Il se sentait triste comme les pierres et réprimait une envie de hurler rien qu'à imaginer son Francis et sa nouvelle fiancée se bécotant ou parlant de politique et d'affaires. Il n'arrivait même pas à situer à quel moment Francis était devenu antisémite… Ça n'avait aucun sens, ce changement brusque.

 **« Donc le héros a raison, c'est lui… Outch.**

 **\- Le héros devrait arrêter de parler de lui à la troisième personne** , railla Ivan qui avait fait exprès d'appuyer fort sur ses côtes avec le coton.

 **\- Je vais devoir me battre contre lui alors, si ton cœur est déjà pris.**

 **\- Pas la peine. Lui, il ne m'aime pas. Il a une femme »** , répondit-il gravement, sans se demander s'il était sérieux ou pas.

Et Alfred resta silencieux, ne disant plus rien.

Les jours qui suivirent, ils ne se parlèrent pas souvent. Alfred se fit rapidement une réputation : Gamin, bruyant, insupportable, dragueur. Et Ivan se morfondait toujours autant. Mais deux semaines plus tard, leur relation reprit de manière plus… Fracassante.

Ivan n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il était sur le canapé, en train de lire un ouvrage de Dostoïevski. Alfred était rentré de manière bruyante, éméché comme la plupart du temps. Ivan l'avait ignoré, comme toujours. Mais ce jour-là, Alfred ne l'avait pas laissé tranquille.

Le livre d'Ivan avait d'abord disparu de son champ de vision, jeté au sol. Puis il avait senti un poids se poser sur ses genoux et des lèvres sur les siennes. Au début, il était resté figé, horrifié. Alfred puait l'alcool et la transpiration, avait la chemise ouverte et les yeux cernés. En voyant que le russe ne lui répondait pas, il ne força pas et se recula légèrement.

 **« You don't want me… ?**

 **\- Va te coucher, Jones.**

 **\- Ivan… S'il te plaît… »**

Il sentit une bouche froide mais douce se coller contre son cou et y déposer des baisers, puis une langue lécha sa jugulaire. Ivan frissonna violemment, posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Alfred, hésitant toujours à le repousser ou le laisser faire. Alfred grogna contre sa peau en sentant une petite résistance de sa part.

 **« Laisse-moi faire… Je te veux, depuis le premier jour… »**

En sentant Alfred défaire sa ceinture et commencer à aspirer la peau de son cou pour y laisser un suçon, en revanche, Ivan réagit aussitôt. Il lui donna un coup de coude dans la tête, l'américain tomba moitié allongé sur lui, moitié allongé sur le canapé et commença déjà à ronfler. Ivan dégagea rapidement ce poids de ses jambes, avant de filer à l'anglaise jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois ''en sécurité'', appuyé contre la porte refermée, il constata avec dégoût le début d'érection qui déformait son pantalon.

Il secoua vivement la tête, refusant d'accepter ça. Il n'avait jamais désiré qui que ce soit d'autre que Francis. Et surtout pas cet idiot arrogant américain mégalomane. De toute façon, demain, il aura sûrement tout oublié.

* * *

 **28 a** **oût 1944**

Ce type absolument désagréable amena Ivan à l'intérieur du bar, exclusivement rempli d'anglais, d'américains et de français arborant le brassard FFI. Ivan regardait ceux-là avec scepticisme. Il en reconnaissait quelques uns qu'il avait vu en train de dénoncer des juifs.

Mais bon. Vichy, c'était fini, maintenant. Ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire d'aggraver les blessures de la guerre ou d'en ouvrir des nouvelles. C'était toujours mieux de penser que toute la France avait résisté, maintenant que les principaux collabos étaient morts ou prisonniers.

Ivan reconnut rapidement Alfred. Ce n'était pas difficile : Il attirait tous les regards. Alors en suivant le parcours des yeux des gens présents dans la salle, il finissait toujours par tomber sur lui. Alfred, assis sur le comptoir avec une pinte de bière à la main, racontant on ne sait quels exploits à une foule toujours plus admirative. Le type qui avait accompagné Ivan l'interpella vivement.

 **« Hey, Alfie ! A commie wanna talk with ya !**

C'était pas bon signe. Même en n'ayant rien compris à ce qu'il venait de dire à cause de l'accent de Molossia bien prononcé, Ivan avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait insulter. Alfred but cul sec ce qu'il restait dans son verre et descendit gracieusement du comptoir, les rejoignant et passant son bras le long des épaules d'Ivan avec son sourire débile habituel.

 **\- Calm down, James ! He's mah friend. Quel bon vent t'amène, Vanya ?**

Sa bonne humeur constante amusa et attendrit beaucoup Ivan, qui s'empêcha de sourire juste à temps.

 **\- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler Vanya.**

 **\- Ah ? Il me semblait que dans les petits noms que les gens se donnent en Russie, celui d'Ivan est Vanya…**

 **\- C'est le cas. Mais on est pas assez proches pour que tu puisses te permettre de me donner des petits noms… Oh et puis mince. Je suis venu parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide. D'urgence. Il faut agir vraiment très vite, avant ce soir.**

 **\- M'okey, le héros va gérer ça ! Mais viens, on va en parler dans un espace un peu plus privé. »**

Ivan suivit donc son homologue américain jusque dans une petite pièce, au premier étage du bar. Une petite chambre miteuse, avec un lit pas fait, une table de nuit poussiéreuse et une coiffeuse au miroir cassé. Ivan s'assit sur le lit qui, par un miracle du ciel, ne craqua pas sous son poids.

 **« Alors Vanya, paraît que t'as besoin de l'aide du héros !**

 **\- C'est exact… Fredka.**

Alfred se retourna brusquement vers lui, l'air véritablement enjoué.

 **« Oh ! C'est ça mon surnom en russe ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- C'est trop génial ! Digne d'un héros.**

 **\- J'ai besoin de toi pour faire libérer Francis. »**

La joie quitta instantanément le visage d'Alfred, qui afficha une petite moue déçue et se contenta d'un simple « oh… », avant de tirer une chaise avec son pied pour s'asseoir en face de lui, le tout sans utiliser ses mains.

 **« En effet, je peux faire ça,** annonça sérieusement l'américain, qui hésitait vraiment à accepter. **Mais tu sais qu'aux États-Unis, on accepte rien sans contrepartie.**

 **\- En Russie non plus** , admit Ivan, embêté. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?**

 **\- Ça dépend de toi, et si le prix que tu propose est assez alléchant.**

 **\- Je… Il me reste vraiment rien. Mon argent dépend de Francis, mon logement aussi. Appart mon corps et ma dignité, il me reste pas grand-chose à offrir.**

 **\- C'est exactement ce que je veux.**

Ivan se tut, surpris. Il n'avait rien proposé, pourtant… Alfred s'expliqua rapidement, devant l'air perdu du russe.

 **\- Une nuit avec moi. Et tu auras ton Francis demain avant les exécutions.**

 **\- …**

 **\- …Juste une nuit. Ensuite, je te laisserais tranquille pour toujours. »**

Ivan avait besoin de réfléchir. Longtemps. Ce genre de proposition ne se faisait pas aussi à la légère, généralement. Et Alfred était littéralement suppliant.

Malheureusement, il n'avait absolument pas le temps de réfléchir. Soit il acceptait, soit il refusait et il n'aurait plus assez de temps pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre susceptible de bien vouloir l'aider. De plus, il repensait à cette nuit, quelques mois auparavant, où il avait failli se laisser aller et s'envoyer en l'air avec Alfred bourré. Il avait honte de le dire mais ses lèvres, et son corps en général gardait un souvenir très positif de ce passage. Le choix était vite fait.

 **« Bon, je… J'accepte. »**

La bouille adorablement surprise d'Alfred valait largement le détour. Ivan afficha un sourire nerveux mais, comme au bout de quelques minutes rien ne se passait, il fronça les sourcils.

 **« Tu peux m'embrasser, tu sais.**

 **\- Ah euh… Oui, pardon. »**

Alfred se leva de la chaise pour le rejoindre sur le lit. Il semblait beaucoup moins empressé et sûr de lui que l'autre soir, au vu de sa façon maladroite de poser ses mains sur la nuque d'Ivan et sa façon d'embrasser. Déjà, il ne s'agissait que d'un baiser simple, où il n'osa pas mettre la langue. De plus, il se mouvait de manière maladroite et incertaine. Ivan se dégagea, amusé.

 **« Ben dis donc, c'est comme ça qu'on embrasse aux États-Unis ?**

 **\- Bah… Je l'ai jamais fait. Ni avec un homme, ni avec une femme… M… Même pas embrasser… »**

Oh…

Oh.

Donc toute la réputation de dragueur et de coucheur d'Alfred était complètement fausse et sans fondements. Il lui avait déjà sauté dessus une fois, mais il n'était pas dans son état normal. Maintenant qu'il était sobre, il ne savait plus quoi faire…

 **« Je vais te montrer. »**

Ivan devait donc se montrer le plus rassurant possible, alors que c'était lui qui avait le moins envie qu'ils s'envoient en l'air. Le monde tournait à l'envers, décidément…

Alfred se retrouva rapidement allongé sur le lit, Ivan au-dessus de lui. Le russe l'embrassa, d'abord doucement et chastement pour ne pas le brusquer. Quand il le sentit plus à l'aise et qu'Alfred enroula ses bras autour de son cou, il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Alfred ouvrit la bouche sur un cri de surprise, et Ivan en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et titiller la sienne.

Leurs langues se touchant le firent frémir et il put considérer qu'Alfred était dans le même état. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs bouches étaient toujours collées l'une contre l'autre et leurs langues s'enroulaient délicieusement entre elles. De temps en temps, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et Alfred lâchait un petit gémissement qui devait beaucoup plaire à Ivan puisqu'il se collait un peu plus contre lui à chaque fois.

La veste d'aviateur et la chemise d'Alfred se retrouvèrent rapidement par terre, et Ivan put profiter pleinement de son torse qui, à ses yeux, était parfaitement sculpté. Y déposant quelques baisers, cherchant les zones érogènes. C'est à ce moment qu'Alfred retrouva son sourire arrogant.

 **« Je savais bien que c'était moi que tu regardais, ce jour-là.**

 **\- Oh, ferme-la… »**

Il lui mordit la hanche en guise de représailles, s'attirant un « ah ! » agréablement surpris de la part d'Alfred qui se cambra légèrement en arrière. Ivan remonta ensuite jusqu'à ses lèvres, tout en retirant d'un geste expert le bas de son pantalon. Alfred eut le souffle court en sentant son membre presque érigé libéré de sa prison de tissu. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter des sensations qu'Ivan lui procurait.

Lorsqu'il sentit une bouche se refermer autour de son sexe, l'américain agrippa brusquement les draps en laissant échapper un cri de plaisir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever instinctivement le bassin. Ivan ralentit ses ardeurs en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger comme il voulait.

 **« I… Ivan…** Grogna-t-il, visiblement frustré.

 **\- Si c'est pour te plaindre, tais-toi »**

Sa phrase était à moitié compréhensible vu qu'il avait encore le sexe du blond dans sa bouche. Celui-ci sentit son érection grossir un peu plus. Les avances de Ivan l'excitaient, et son attitude licencieuse le rendait complètement fou de désir. Rien qu'en le voyant la tête entre ses jambes en train de le prendre au fond de sa gorge, il se sentit jouir beaucoup trop prématurément.

Ivan releva la tête, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et y cracha la semence. Alfred ne sembla même pas être vexé, il cherchait encore à reprendre sa respiration, le souffle court. C'était beaucoup mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé jusque là. Même si, clairement, Ivan faisait en sorte que ce soit rapide pour pouvoir s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Alors que lui, il voulait le garder auprès de lui pour toujours.

Ivan méritait tellement mieux que cette ordure de Francis qui n'était même pas amoureux de lui, se disait-il désespérément, avant que ses pensées soient coupées court par une douleur intense.

Ivan venait de glisser un doigt dans son intimité. La sensation d'inconfort lui fit serrer les dents. Ivan remarqua son mal être et vint lui embrasser la joue, sûrement par réflexe. Alfred apprécia qu'il fasse semblant d'être un minimum affectueux envers lui. Il en avait cruellement besoin…

Au bout du troisième doigt incrusté, il sentit le russe bouger, en mouvements de ciseaux. Alfred écarta un peu plus les jambes par réflexe, même si la sensation de gêne restait.

 **« Désolé…** Murmura Ivan en sentant son mal être. **Si je ne fais pas ça, tu vas avoir encore plus mal…**

 **\- F… Fais comme tu le sens… »**

Heureusement, les doigts humides se retirèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ivan se plaça entre ses jambes et colla leurs deux bassins ensemble. Alfred gémit bruyamment en sentant leurs deux érections se toucher. Ivan lui attrapa les hanches pour l'attirer plus près de lui, et commença à entrer en lui.

En effet, Alfred eut mal. Alors qu'Ivan était déjà entré jusqu'à la garde, il accrocha ses ongles dans son dos et enfouit sa tête contre son épaule pour ne pas que son amant voie les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Ivan caressa tendrement ses cheveux et embrassa son front, finissant de faire entrer complètement son sexe.

 **« Shht…**

 **\- Vanya… Ça fait mal…**

 **\- Je sais, détends toi. »**

Il donna un premier coup de bassin, assez faiblement. Alfred ne sentit presque rien, et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l'encourager à plus. Ivan agrippa sa jambe, descendant parfois sa main le long de sa cuisse et lui donnant une délicieuse chair de poule. Dans le même temps, il commença véritablement à se mouver en lui.

Alfred y prit peu à peu plaisir, alors que la chaleur agréable revenait peu à peu dans son bas ventre. Il s'accrocha un peu plus fort à Ivan, gémissant impunément son plaisir contre son oreille.

 **« Come on… Faster ! »**

Pas besoin de parler anglais pour comprendre ce que cette voix délicieuse lui demandait. Ivan accéléra ses coups, en donnant un qui projeta son amant vers le haut du lit. Il comprit au cri de plaisir suraiguë qu'il récolta qu'il avait tapé juste, dans son organe de désir. Et il recommença, se fiant aux gémissements et à l'attitude érotique d'Alfred. Alors qu'il se sentait près de la jouissance, l'américain releva la tête et aspira la peau de son cou pour y déposer un suçon. Ivan ne fit absolument rien pour l'en empêcher.

Alfred jouit à peine quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Ivan se mouvait toujours en lui. Il frémit violemment en sentant la semence chaude couler à l'intérieur de lui à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Peu après, ils étaient déjà endormis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 **19 a** **oût 1944**

Le spectacle était affligeant, et figeait Ivan sur place. Tenu fermement par deux résistants, un milicien se débattait avec rage, essayant de se dégager pour fuir. Malheureusement pour lui, il était déjà trop affaibli pour se défendre et, même s'il arrivait à fuir, il serait rattrapé par n'importe quel personne villefranchoise. Toute la ville était en grappe autour du groupe de miliciens – dont, Dieu merci, Francis en faisait pas partie – qui avait été attrapé pour être pendus sur la place publique, sans plus de cérémonie.

Le type fut posé sur un tabouret sous une grosse branche d'arbre, et une corde fut enroulée autour de son cou. Alors que l'un des résistants allait pousser le tabouret, faisant tomber l'homme dans le vide, le cou brisé par la corde, Ivan se leva et intervint.

 **« Attendez. On ne leur a pas demandé s'ils avaient une dernière volonté.**

 **\- Ils ne méritent pas cet honneur ! Qu'on les tue maintenant !** Cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

 **\- Non. Même les nazis nous laissaient toujours une dernière parole. Ne soyons pas encore plus barbares qu'eux… »**

L'argument fit mouche. On laissa les miliciens parler. En guise de dernière parole, ils entonnèrent ensemble le chant des cohortes.

 **« A genoux nous fîmes le serment,**  
 **Miliciens de mourir en chantant,**  
 **S'il le faut pour la Nouvelle France !**  
 **Amoureux de gloire et de grandeur,**  
 **Tous unis par la même ferveur,**  
 **Nous jurons de refaire la France,**  
 **A genoux, nous fîmes ce serment. »**

Les résistants ne résistèrent malheureusement pas longtemps à ce chant maudit qui les avait hantés pendant un an. Le refrain à peine fini, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. La moitié de l'armée de Pétain venait de mourir, et la population en furie se défoulait déjà sur les cadavres. Mais la chanson, maintes fois chantée par la belle voix de Francis, résonnait toujours dans la tête d'Ivan.

 _Le sauveur de la France immortelle_  
 _A fait luire un radieux idéal ;_  
 _Le vainqueur de Verdun nous appelle,_  
 _Répondons : "Présent !" au Maréchal !_

En allant voir Francis qui était parqué, avec d'autres miraculés qui n'avaient pas été tués tout de suite, il l'avait toujours dans la tête. Lorsqu'il rejoignit son ami d'enfance, celui-ci avait l'air bien sombre. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux ternes, amaigri, un hématome au coin de l'œil et l'uniforme déchiré.

 **« Ils t'ont pas loupé…** Constata Ivan, défait.

 **\- Oui mais tant qu'on est pas mort, rien n'est perdu.**

Ivan se mordit la lèvre et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur un muret, l'enveloppant de ses bras. Francis se laissa faire, et posa même sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

 **« J'ai gardé ta croix** , confia Francis. **C'est peut être grâce à elle que je ne suis toujours pas mort.**

 **\- Tu mourras pas.**

 **\- Si… On sera fusillés demain.**

 **\- Je les en empêcherais. Je trouverais un moyen. »**

 _Accourez dans nos dures cohortes_  
 _Ô vous tous que grisent les combats :_  
 _La Milice fera la France forte_  
 _Par ceux-là qui ne trembleront pas !_

Francis ne répondit pas. Il avait toujours l'air aussi défaitiste. Depuis la Libération, personne n'était venu le voir. Sauf Ivan, qui était également le seul à être assez impliqué pour essayer de trouver une solution pour le faire sortir.

 **« Comment va Fransesca ?** S'enquit Francis, avec une inquiétude et un amour bien visible qui serra douloureusement le cœur d'Ivan.

 **\- Tu ne t'inquiète même pas pour ta sœur, d'abord ?** Lâcha simplement Ivan, d'un ton plus sec que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Cependant, devant le regard que lui lança Francis, il consentit à répondre.

 **« Elle va bien… Le bébé aussi. Il ne devrait plus tarder à naître.**

 **\- Mon bébé… Mon enfant. Tu te rends compte ? »**

Difficilement, à vrai dire. Il faut dire que quand sa femme fricotait avec d'autres hommes du temps où elle n'avait pas ce ventre encombrant, ou quand elle passait ses journées à se plaindre où à ne rien faire excepté être encore plus désagréable que d'habitude, Ivan se demandait ce qu'elle avait de plus que lui pour que Francis soit tombé amoureux d'elle.

 _Pour qu'enfin la nation se redresse,_  
 _Miliciens nous irons jusqu'au bout !_  
 _Modelons une ardente jeunesse_  
 _Et nos morts seront contents de nous !_

 **« Je te sortirais d'ici avant demain soir,** conclut Ivan qui voulait fuir cette discussion rapidement.

 **\- Eh, Ivan…**

Il se tourna vers Francis, qui afficha un faible sourire. Mais un vrai sourire, sincère. Un de ceux qui n'avait pas refleuri sur son visage depuis le début de la guerre. Un de ceux qui faisait battre le cœur d'Ivan, auparavant.

 **\- Merci… Tu es un vrai ami »** , conclut-il. Ivan ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et lui tourna le dos.

En espérant que ce ne soit pas déjà trop tard pour lui.

 _Pour les hommes de notre défaite_  
 _Il n'est pas assez de dur châtiment_  
 _Nous voulons qu'on nous livre les têtes,_  
 _Nous voulons le poteau infamant !_

* * *

 **29 a** **oût 1944**

Lorsque Ivan émergea de son sommeil, le réveil fut… Assez violent. A vrai dire, il s'attendait à se réveiller bien au chaud dans sa grande chambre spacieuse au château de la Haye. Peut être même que Chiara serait venue se glisser dans son lit, elle le fait souvent. Elle fait des cauchemars, Ivan le sait, mais elle ne l'assumera jamais.

Alors quelle surprise de se réveiller sur un matelas inconfortable, en sueur, plongé dans une vieille odeur de sexe et avec des bras plutôt forts autour de lui l'empêchant d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

Et là, la mémoire lui revint brusquement. Il se souvint de tout : Du marché qu'il avait passé avec Alfred hier soir, de leur partie de jambe en l'air et, surtout, qu'il venait de sauver la vie de Francis… Si l'idiot américain qui le prenait apparemment pour une peluche daignait se réveiller un jour.

Il s'extirpa difficilement du lit et ramassa rapidement ses affaires par terre. En constatant avec dégoût l'énorme suçon violacé qu'il avait dans le cou à l'aide du seul miroir disponible – cassé, bien sûr – il se félicita d'être un énorme frileux et d'avoir pris son écharpe, comme d'habitude. Il n'aura plus qu'à faire attention pendant quelques jours, et la marque malvenue finira par disparaître.

En reboutonnant son pantalon, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en direction d'Alfred. Celui-ci dormait silencieusement, les lunettes un peu de travers sur le nez. Comme Ivan était parti, il avait agrippé un bout de couette. Il avait l'air tellement innocent, comme ça… Tellement pas adulte… Sa place n'était pas dans un champ de bataille. Il ne semblait même pas avoir l'âge requis pour boire de l'alcool.

Ivan remit doucement la couverture en place sur lui, retira les lunettes qu'il posa sur la table de nuit et lui embrassa le front. En sentant qu'il commençait véritablement à se réveiller, il prit la porte. Avec un peu de chance, cette nuit valait la peine d'avoir été vécue.

* * *

 **30 a** **oût 1944**

Finalement, Alfred avait tenu sa promesse. Pourtant, Ivan n'y avait vraiment pas cru, au début. Il avait attendu toute la soirée en se morfondant, puis avait conclu que c'était trop tard, que Francis avait été peut être tué, finalement. Mais le lendemain, vers six heures du matin, une Renault où les insignes ''FFI'' et une croix lorraine avaient été peints à la va vite sur la portière se gara dans le jardin du domaine. Deux hommes en sortirent, tenant Francis. Il était tellement affaibli qu'Ivan se sentit extrêmement mal. Son Francis était livide, pâle et tenait à peine sur ses pieds.

Chiara réagit au quart de tour pour s'occuper de son petit frère, à coups de « batstardo », « tu nous a a fait peur, espèce de connard », « mais allonge-toi ici !… Putain, qu'il est con », et plein d'autres insultes fleuries du genre. Elle avait enroulé un foulard autour de sa tête pour cacher son crâne rasé. Francis dut le remarquer mais ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante à sa petite sœur.

Une fois qu'il fut allongé sur le canapé, enroulé autour d'une couverture avec une tisane, Ivan le rejoignit timidement et s'assit au bord, à côté de ses pieds. Francis prit la peine de sourire, pour lui.

 **« Ivan… Tu es extraordinaire, décidément. Me libérer et me trouver une carte de résistant en moins de deux jours… Chapeau.**

 **\- Je t'avais dit que je trouverais une solution pour te sortir d'ici. Tu n'as pas douté de moi, quand même ?**

 **\- Non. Pas une seconde. »**

Ivan sourit un peu plus. Il allait ensuite se lever pour se rendre utile dans une autre salle mais Francis le retint par le bras, avec un air un peu hésitant.

 **« Attend euh… Il faut que je te demande quelque chose, d'abord.**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Il me semble que tu es dans la résistance communiste et…**

Oulah c'était très mauvais, ça… Ivan réagit aussitôt.

 **\- Je ne pouvais rien te dire ! Tu étais un collabo.**

 **\- Oui je sais, ne t'en fais pas, je ne te reproche rien ! C'est juste que… Je ne comprends pas. Tu as des amis dans le PCF, des membres haut placés, il y en a qui auraient pu faire pression sans aucun problème pour moi… Alors pourquoi c'est un officier américain qui est venu me chercher en ton nom ?**

 **\- …**

Ah… Mince. Là, c'est vrai que c'était louche, les communistes français qui collaborent avec les américains. Il allait falloir mentir un peu et la jouer fine. Ivan répondit après à peine quelques secondes d'hésitation.

 **\- Dans la Résistance, qu'elle soit gaulliste ou communiste, personne ne voulait risquer de perdre sa vie ou ses contacts dans une mission où un milicien serait libéré. Ça aurait été beaucoup trop long et périlleux de les convaincre, je n'avais pas le temps. Alors que les américains, ils font n'importe quoi du moment qu'on leur donne ce qu'ils veulent en retour.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, celui-là ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- …**

 **\- Francis… Serre-moi dans tes bras… »**

L'ex-milicien obéit sans discuter, l'air inquiet. Ivan se blottit contre lui, ayant besoin de sentir sa chaleur, de se souvenir de son odeur, d'être empli de lui et uniquement lui à nouveau. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Il ne ressentait plus cette plénitude amoureuse, due au simple fait d'être près de lui, et qui lui faisait du bien. Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, mais rien à faire.

En fait, il ne ressentait plus rien.

 **« Au fait…** Reprit Francis, d'une voix douce et rêveuse tandis qu'il lui caressait machinalement le dos. **Je vais me marier avec Francesca, quand elle aura accouché de notre petit garçon. Je veux que tu sois mon témoin.**

Ivan se recula légèrement pour être face à lui, incrédule. Non, il avait forcément mal entendu. C'était une blague, c'était un cauchemar, ils ne pouvaient plus avoir une discussion sans que sa maudite femme s'y faufile.

 **\- Tu te fous de ma gueule… ? »**

Il comprit à la mine stupidement étonnée de Francis que non. C'était une question sérieuse. Il le repoussa avec colère, le fusillant du regard. Blessé et énervé. Il sortit dehors.

Il avait besoin de respirer.

* * *

Après cette discussion humiliante avec Francis, il se rendit dans un bar. Un au hasard, pas celui qu'il fréquentait d'habitude puisque de toute façon il n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter des bars.

Francis n'était qu'un idiot. Il finira bien par se rendre compte que cette femme n'était pas faite pour lui et que Ivan avait toujours été là pour lui, lui avait sauvé la vie et méritait amplement un peu plus de considération. Et d'amour de sa part. Ivan ne comprenait pas comment il avait autant pu changer entre le moment où il l'avait quitté sur le quai de la gare en 1940 et celui où il avait retrouvé un parfait connard dans sa cuisine en 1943.

Il s'assit à une table à l'écart. Il y avait des américains partout. Mais vraiment, vraiment partout, ils s'étaient appropriés tous les bars et probablement aussi les maisons closes. Ils envahissaient la ville, et les maisons quand ils devaient loger chez quelqu'un. Alfred n'était pas resté longtemps chez Ivan, d'ailleurs. Il faisait tellement tourner la tête de toutes les femmes que toutes les veuves de guerre s'étaient proposées volontaire pour l'avoir chez elles. Ivan lui souhaitait beaucoup de bien, à ce petit. Qu'il quitte rapidement cette France détruite par la guerre pour rentrer aux États-Unis et reprendre son train-train quotidien. C'était sûrement le seul ''envahisseur'' qu'Ivan appréciait un minimum.

Il avait commandé un thé russe et un gâteau Napoléon. Miraculeusement, il était tombé sur le seul bar qui proposait des pâtisseries de chez lui. Alors qu'il allait porter à ses lèvres la boisson fumante où flottait une tranche de citron, quelqu'un entra en trombe dans le bar. Évidemment, pour être aussi bruyant, ça ne pouvait être que…

 **« Vanya !**

 **\- Alfred ? »**

Il avait l'air plutôt en forme, malgré un léger boitillement dû à la douleur dans ses hanches. Ivan se demandait quelle excuse il avait sortie à ses généraux pour justifier sa douleur. Le russe posa sa tasse pour aller le saluer. Il allait tendre sa main vers lui. Quand Alfred pencha la tête pour l'embrasser, il eut le bon réflexe de reculer immédiatement.

 **« Woah… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- C'est pas comme ça qu'on se dit bonjour entre hommes, en Russie ?**

 **\- Si mais on est en France alors contente-toi du serrage de main. »**

Alfred eut l'air un peu déçu du ton froid et distant que prenait l'autre homme avec lui mais consentit à faire ce qu'il demandait. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent à la même table, Alfred commanda une bière et le serveur s'exécuta immédiatement. Évidemment, on ne fait pas attendre les américains…

 **« Comment tu vas ?** S'enquit Ivan, plus par politesse que réel intérêt.

 **\- Pas trop… Tu es parti plutôt vite, hier matin…**

 **\- J'avais des choses à faire. En tout cas, merci pour Francis.**

 **\- Ouais… Y a pas de quoi, le héros a juste fait son boulot, ahah…**

Il n'était pas très convaincant, ce rire, mais Ivan en fit aucun commentaire. Alfred n'allait visiblement pas bien du tout. Mais s'il ne voulait rien dire, c'était son choix.

 **\- Je repars chez moi le mois prochain… J'avoue que New York commence à me manquer un peu.**

 **\- Oh…**

 **\- Ouais… On se reverra ? Tu viendras me voir ?**

Il était un peu trop triste que ce qu'il aurait du être… Il s'était attaché à Alfred à ce point ? Non, quand même pas…

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais m'en sortir mais oui, pourquoi pas… »**

L'américain afficha un sourire, et ils terminèrent leur après midi dans la bonne humeur. C'était souvent le cas, avec Alfred. Il avait cette tendance à ramener la bonne humeur avec lui partout où il allait. Ivan adorait ce côté chez lui.

Résultat : Vers dix-huit heures, Ivan était toujours avec lui, n'ayant pas vu le temps passer. Ils avaient fait le tour de Villefranche au moins 120 fois, depuis le midi, et Alfred lui avait fait goûter une friandise venue de chez lui qu'il appelait vulgairement ''chewing-gum''. Ivan trouvait ce nom absolument laid, mais le bonbon pas mauvais du tout. Il le mastiqua pendant une demi heure avant qu'il en perde son goût de menthe. Maintenant il comprenait d'où venait la bonne haleine constante d'Alfred. Il avait du chocolat aussi, des tas de tablettes de chocolat. Mais il ne les montrait pas devant tout le monde. La plupart des gens de la ville n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé une vie stable et de quoi manger depuis la fin de la guerre.

A un moment, Alfred le prit par le bras pour l'attirer dans une rue. Au début, Ivan se contenta de sourire, se demandant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Sourire qu'il perdit lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué dos contre un mur, les lèvres du petit blond contre les siennes. Il se dégagea, incrédule.

 **« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?**

 **\- Well, I… J… Je croyais que… Depuis hier…**

 **\- On a couché ensemble parce qu'on avait un marché. Maintenant, je t'interdis de reposer tes mains sur moi de cette façon.**

Il sut au regard baissé vers le sol d'Alfred qu'il avait sûrement été beaucoup trop sévère avec lui. Mais il en pouvait décemment pas le laisser développer ce genre de sentiments pour lui alors qu'il en sera jamais aimé en retour.

 **\- Désolé, j'ai un peu trop pris mes rêves pour la réalité…** S'excusa l'aviateur, penaud.

 **\- C'est rien… Lâche moi le bras.**

 **\- Tu es toujours amoureux de l'autre, je suppose.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

 **\- Vous vous êtes bien trouvés. Une parfaite paire de connards. »**

Ivan lui jeta un regard noir, tandis qu'il quittait la ruelle. Et il put faire une constatation affligeante, pendant qu'il s'éloignait.

Ça lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal de perdre Alfred que Francis.

* * *

 **17 s** **eptembre 1944**

Le jour de son accouchement, Francesca mourut. Et son bébé aussi. Francis était inconsolable.

Lucie, Chiara et Ivan faisaient leur possible pour qu'il se change les idées, pour qu'il ait toujours un truc matériel à faire pour ne pas que ses pensées dérivent sur ça. Ce comportement pouvait sembler extrême mais il avait déjà tenté de se suicider alors sa petite famille ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir une raison de se morfondre : Chiara déprimait aussi. Ivan avait ratissé la ville, la région, il s'était même rendu jusqu'à Paris mais il ne trouvait aucune information, aucun moyen de savoir où était Ludwig Beilschmidt et s'il était toujours en vie. Et Ivan, il avait eu du mal à l'admettre mais Alfred lui manquait atrocement. C'était l'enfer d'exister sans avoir un rayon de soleil comme lui dans sa vie. Il repartait dans son pays dans quelques jours et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage nécessaire pour aller le voir et lui faire ses adieux. Il devait sûrement le détester, de toute façon. Déjà que les autres américains ne l'aimaient pas parce qu'il était communiste et originaire des terres soviétiques. Et il leur rendait bien.

Un jour, Ivan avait proposé une balade à vélo avec Francis, comme au bon vieux temps. Leurs vieilles bicyclettes étaient poussiéreuses, rouillées et dix fois trop petites pour eux maintenant qu'ils avaient grandi mais tant pis. Francis accepta. Il avait même l'air réellement enjoué, pour une fois.

Ils pédalèrent autour de la grande propriété, avant de s'engouffrer dans la forêt juste à côté. Ivan voyait les arbres devant lui, les écureuils qui sautaient de branche en branche et les lapins qui pointaient timidement le museau de leur terrier. Il entendait le vent dans les feuilles et le ruissellement de la rivière, un peu plus loin. Il se sentait libre, et c'était comme si la guerre n'avait jamais existé.

Affaibli à cause du manque de nourriture, Francis dut cependant rapidement s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Ivan prit son mal en patience. Il fallait que son ami se réhabitue peu à peu à vivre.

 **« Ça m'avait manqué… »** Avoua Francis avec un sourire nostalgique.

Et Ivan fut fier de constater que c'était toujours lui qui sauvait Francis et lui faisait aimer la vie, même quand c'était le chaos complet autour d'eux.

Ils s'allongèrent finalement au sol, les bicyclettes abandonnées sur l'herbe à côté d'eux, pour s'adonner à des activités d'enfants : Donner des noms aux formes des nuages dans le ciel. Puis Francis cueillit une fleur qu'Ivan identifia comme étant une pâquerette. Il enleva les pétales un par un d'un air hyper concentré. Avant d'afficher une moue déconfite.

 **« Francesca m'aimait un peu…** Puis il lui tendit brusquement une autre fleur. **Vas-y, essaye. »**

Ivan haussa les épaules, même s'il n'avait pas grand monde qui lui venait à l'esprit pour ce jeu. Il pensa donc à Alfred.

 **« …A la folie… Pas du tout… Un peu… Beaucoup… Passionnément… A la folie. »**

Il en rougit et jeta la négligemment pâquerette nue par terre. Il détestait ce jeu, de toute façon. C'était bon juste pour les adolescentes.

 **« Je crois que je t'aime encore, Francis. »**

Il ne sut pas à quel moment il fit cette déclaration. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Francis le regarda quelques instants avec une expression indéchiffrable, avant de baisser la tête.

 **« Ivan… C'est très cruel de jouer avec ma tristesse comme ça.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais je…**

 **\- Tu as toujours détesté Francesca, ne le nie pas. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu veux juste prendre ta revanche sur elle maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là. Va-t-en. Je ne veux plus te voir… »**

Ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Il perdait contre une morte, un fantôme… Il passera toujours deuxième aux yeux de Francis. Et il venait de perdre son amitié, en prime. Mais quel idiot il faisait… Un imbécile fini.

Le soir, il se rendit au seul bar où il y avait des chambres à l'étage. Cependant, il ne but rien. Il attendit, tout simplement. Jusqu'à ce que, entre les silhouettes en uniforme, apparaisse la chevelure blonde et le sourire éclatant d'Alfred. Ivan se dirigea vers lui, le prenant par le bras et l'attira doucement vers lui, craignant un rejet. A son plus grand soulagement, Alfred fut juste surpris et le suivit sans discuter.

Ivan le tira jusqu'en haut des escaliers, dans l'une des chambres. Il referma la porte derrière eux et se colla contre lui, sortant la chemise du blond de l'intérieur de son pantalon pour passer ses mains en dessous et l'embrassant avec désespoir.

Alfred réagit aussitôt en le poussant sur le lit et acheva de se déshabiller. Ivan le rapprocha de lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Et il le laissa lui faire l'amour, cette nuit, sans penser aux conséquences du lendemain matin. Il avait cruellement besoin de réconfort.

* * *

 **27 ja** **nvier 1945**

Ivan avait déménagé de chez Francis, depuis le temps. Il s'était rapproché de la ville et avait pris un appartement. Son ami d'enfance ne lui parlait plus mais Lucie et Chiara revenaient le voir régulièrement parce que quand même, « tu nous manque, bâtard ». Ils avaient fêté Noël ensemble, d'ailleurs. Le 24 décembre, elles l'avaient fait avec Francis, puis avec Ivan le 6 janvier. Le jour du Noël russe puisque le calendrier de son pays était décalé. Ça avait toujours été leur petit rituel. Tous les ans, ils fêtaient deux fois Noël et deux fois le Nouvel An.

Un jour, une bonne nouvelle est tombée ; Ivan avait retrouvé la piste de Gilbert. Et en cherchant un peu plus loin, il avait également retrouvé Ludwig. Les deux frères allaient bien. Ils avaient dû fuir la France en catastrophe après l'arrivée des américains et, miraculeusement, après un périple long et pénible, ils étaient revenus en Allemagne. Leur ville avait été saccagée, pillée et bombardée par les américains et les russes, mais ils reconstruisaient patiemment leur petit coin de paradis, pierre par pierre. Ludwig avait écrit une lettre à Chiara, qui s'était malheureusement perdue et était partie jusqu'en Ardèche. La Poste sera toujours une équipe d'incapables, décidément. Enfin bref. Chiara avait repris contact avec lui et l'avait rejoint en Allemagne, ayant attendu que ses cheveux retrouvent une longueur correcte. Elle était heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Et Ivan, il avait retrouvé Alfred. L'américain pouvait visiblement se permettre de voyager en France de temps en temps, puisqu'il le revit assez souvent. Il ne parvenait cependant toujours pas à mettre de mots sur leur relation. Ce fut inutile. Alfred le fit à sa place.

 **« C'est peut être pas la peine que je continue d'essayer inutilement mais j'essaye quand même… Je t'ai toujours trouvé génial, plein de qualités et tout… Depuis le début. Et ça n'a pas changé. Et je sais bien que ça a toujours été Francis que tu aimes et que tu veux… Même s'il ne te mérite clairement pas. Si tu le veux vraiment, il finira par tomber amoureux de toi. Alors si tu ressens toujours quelque chose pour lui, dis-le tout de suite. Que je ne me fasse pas des faux espoirs pour rien.**

Ivan sourit faiblement, bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour Francis. Et il ne pouvait plus pointer la guerre du doigt en l'accusant de les avoir séparés puisqu'elle était maintenant terminée depuis quelques mois et ils ne s'étaient pourtant toujours pas reparlés depuis. Ils avaient juste grandi. Et s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre.

 **\- J'ai jamais aimé les États-Unis. Je trouve ce pays atrocement moche et déshumanisé par la modernité** , répondit innocemment Ivan, esquivant la question.

 **\- What… ? How dare you...**

 **\- Tu m'y emmèneras ? Peut être qu'avec toi, je trouverais un minimum de charme à ces buildings déprimants.**

 **\- Un communiste aux États-Unis… Quel sacrilège.**

 **\- Disons que je n'étais communiste que pendant la guerre.**

Alfred éclata de rire. Ivan le trouva magnifique. Et pourquoi pas l'Amérique, après tout. Et pourquoi pas lui.

 **\- La guerre n'est pas finie pour nous ! Les japonais résistent encore et toujours.**

 **\- Alors quand vous aurez vaincu les japonais ?**

 **\- Aucun problème. Je t'y emmènerais autant de fois que tu voudras. »**

En tout cas, la guerre était finie pour Ivan. Il fallait bien qu'il se reconstruise lui-même. Et pour ça, il fallait dire au revoir à la France.

* * *

 _THE END,TINTINTINTIIIIN_


End file.
